


they'll meet 'neath that giant Exxon sign that brings this fair city light

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, flashvibeweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is the lead singer of an up and coming indie band. Barry is a small screen darling. Could it be any more obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Week Tuesday May 10th/Day 2; Celebrity AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'll meet 'neath that giant Exxon sign that brings this fair city light

“When you're so out there in the public eye, people are constantly criticizing every aspect about you.” -Gwyneth Paltrow

 

“Today on Flash! Celebrity News! Shocking photos have emerged today of small screen darling Barry Allen and Vibe front man Cisco Ramon kissing each other outside an L.A restaurant. The actor was previously believed to have been in a secret relationship with his co-star Patty Spivot but-”

“-rry Allen is best known for his role on popular television show, The Fastest Man Alive, as well as his appearances in off Broadway productions for the past few years. While Francisco ‘Cisco’ Ramon is lead singer of up and coming Indie Rock band; Vibe. Ramon has been a vocal supporter of the LBGTQ+ community for some time so today’s scenes are no surprise in his part. But no one saw Barry All-“

“-They have a right to their privacy don’t they? I mean they don’t owe us a god damned thing. They should be allowed the same basic privacy that non famous people just inherently have, shouldn’t they? And another thing-”

“-it is believed that the pair met for the first time during the last season of tfma when Vibe was commissioned to perform in an episode, though they could have met earlier through Barry Allen’s sister Iris West (star of the hit girl power movie ‘Whats a man got to do with it?’, as well as tfma) who is a huge fan of Vibe and has been spotted wearing the bands merchandise on multiple occasions, as well as being in the crowd at their recent Coachella prefor-“

“-they just were walking out of the restaurant, they tipped so generously so I was waving them out, when the shorter one- Crisco? Cisco!- well he said something that made the other one laugh and look at him all stary eyed and the next thing I know he’s leaning down to smooch on the other one. They were so sweet! Poor dears looked so startled with all the ruckus! I tried to get people to stop taking photos, I don’t run that kind of establishment thank you very much, but people these days don-“

“-neither of the couples teams have made public announcements about what has been dubbed, ‘The Fastest Make out session in the World’, and all calls from this station have been unanswered. Iris West – Barry Allens adopted sister and Hollywood Darling- declined to comment this afternoon when asked about the relationship, but the actress was proudly sporting a shirt adorned in the popular bisexual Captain America shield-”

“- All I’m saying Linda- can I call you Linda?- is why now? No one has ever seen them together in public before, neither of them have ever publically come out or anything. So why would they today just decide to pash each other in the middle of media infested tinsel town? It’s a publicity stunt, I’m telling you now that these boys don’t even like each other it’s all for the retweets and the shares, in-”

“-I think they have a lot to answer for! One of them is a representative of a family show, they can’t jus-”

“- while the majority of the reactions to ‘The Fastest Make Out Session in the World’ have been overwhelmingly positive, there have been some calling for a boycott of Tfma. The Vancouver based production company has one answer for these people; we don’t want you watching our show anyway #loveisloveandweloveit.”

“For the love of god shut that off before I put my foot through it.”

Barry laughs at the lump of blankets beside him.

“It’s funny,” he protests, though he dose switch the tv off like he’d been asked.

The blanket flips back to reveal his pouting boyfriend.

“It’s not funny,” Cisco hissed, “It’s embarrassing and stupid! Because people enjoy our art I can’t just kiss my boyfriend on the street because I feel like it, without causing a media event!”

Barry laughs and lays down beside Cisco, brushing their noses together just to make Cisco blush.

“Wait until they find out that we’ve been dating for two years,” he says lowly, hand coming up to cup Cisco’s jaw, “And that we’re engaged.”

A matching grin spreads across Cisco’s face.

He can still remember it like it was yesterday. Iris had taken him to one of Vibe’s shows, and the second he got a look at the tight clothes wearing, eye liner toting, lead singer he was gone. Thanks to the popularity of Tfma they had been allowed to go backstage and be introduced to the band and it was basically ‘best bros at first sight’ between him and Cisco. And two weeks later they were dating. It was like a romantic comedy except with more Star Trek and less creepy coma scenarios. 

They hadn’t exactly kept it a secret or anything. They’re just both introverts so the secret just seemed to keep itself. Their schedules are so hectic and hard to sync that their dates usually end up being at home where they can eat pizza in their underwear and do fun things out of their underwear. Today, actually eating together in a restaurant, had been a rare treat.

“Their heads will explode for sure,” Cisco laughed leaning in closer to his boyfriend- his freaking fiancé, “And frack that lady for saying we need to come out or something- I was never _in_ anywhere.”

“Well that’s not completely-“

“You are not making a dirty joke in the middle of my indignant rage, Bear.”

“I kind of am.”

“Nu-uh, not if you ever want me to be in anywhere ever again.”

Barry went wide eyed. He took in the sight of Cisco, his sleep and sex rumpled hair, the miles of skin on display cut off just on the swell of his ass by the stark white sheets, and the smudged eyeliner around his eyes that Barry had took joy in messing up just an hour ago.

“How-how long until your show, again?”

Cisco lets out a put upon sigh but his giant grin gives him away.

“Long enough, get over here Barry Allen; ‘small screen darling’.”

“Okay, Cisco Ramon; ‘sexually provocative lead singer of Vibe’.”

“They didn’t say that on the news?”

“No, but they did in the TMZ article-”

Cisco hid under the blankets again, ignoring his laughing asshole of a fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one actually. Now I have to get on to day three!


End file.
